In many types of commercial operations it is necessary to move a vehicle over a controlled path. This may be accomplished by providing the vehicle with one or more wheels and positioning the one or more wheels in one or more track means secured in the desired path of movement. One such system employs a V-shaped track means with correspondingly shaped wheels. One problem associated with this system is that the wheels have a tendency to climb out of the track means. Another system is a crowned rail type for confining the wheel. This crown rail type is recessed in the floor and is costly.